


(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 三

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Summary: 短短的·前言如果唐爺沒有死掉的話的故事。(人物的個性也會稍微有所異動)





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 三

**Author's Note:**

> 短短的·前言
> 
> 如果唐爺沒有死掉的話的故事。
> 
> (人物的個性也會稍微有所異動)

「怎麼，才兩小時……」

「Andy，唐毅有沒有在你那？」

Andy一看到來電顯示就下意識地就要撒嬌，卻沒想到對方根本不是唐毅，嚇得他差點摔掉手機。

「唐爺。」他換回恭敬的態度，「他不在我這裡，大概兩個小時前，我們在餐廳門口就分開了。」

唐國棟皺眉。

還記得出門前，唐毅告訴過他今天用完晚餐，大概九點半就會回家。但現在時針已經快走到十一點了還未見人影。

撥了他的手機卻發現放在客廳桌上。

以往，如果無法在告知的預定時間內回家，唐毅也會打回來說一聲報個平安，但今天卻沒有。

「Jack，定位一下唐毅的車子現在在哪？」唐國棟改拿出自己的手機撥給了紅髮部下。

「唐爺，老闆的車子還在馥杉堂……」Jack 立即意識到出事了。「我馬上去處理。」

唐國棟覺得有些不安。

……

「你還可以嗎？」

「可以。」孟少飛點頭，忽略掉手臂上一陣一陣傳來的疼痛感。因為工作關係，受傷在所難免，他比以前還要能忍痛。

這些人怎麼老是愛攻擊他的手部啊？

幸好剛才車內開了小燈，孟少飛才能捕捉到唐毅以眼神打的暗號，也幸虧孟少飛居然能夠意會過來。

一前一後，孟少飛負責攻擊駕駛的黑衣男子，而唐毅則趁廂型車不受控制撞上路邊圍牆時，側身揍了後方男子的鼻樑一拳。

雖然他們都很能打，但孟少飛還是掛了彩——為了擋下對方持刀朝唐毅頸部的攻擊，被劃傷手臂。

見敵方暫時沒有還手之力，他們趕緊打開車門下車，在雨中快速奔跑，期望能夠找到隱蔽的地方。

「這裡。」唐毅扯了扯手銬，示意孟少飛往前方看——一幢大約有三十層，已經廢棄多時的商業大樓就矗立在他們眼前。

夜色很暗，再加上地面濕滑，有好幾次他們都差點跌倒。

「哇喔！！！」

「你幹麻？」唐毅轉頭看著他的狀況，慢下腳步。

「沒事，繼續跑。」

兩人經過了偌大的停車場，捱過幾乎看不到前方的雨勢，終於到達建築物內部。唐毅再次轉身望向他。

「先爬到樓上，希望他們暫時不來找我們。」駕駛車子的那位被唐毅用搶過來的刀子插傷大腿，另外兩個痛暈，多少應該可以拖延一些時間。

他們氣喘吁吁地一階一階爬到了約二十樓的地方才停下腳步。唐毅拉著孟少飛進到轉角的辦公室。

室內很寬闊，桌椅和其他設備都被搬走了，只有幾個高至天花板的鐵文件櫃靜靜地靠在牆邊。

「先在這裡休息一下。」

月光從大片的落地窗進入，因為烏雲的關係，只能勉勉強強照亮室內一小角。

稍做休息後，坐在孟少飛身旁的唐毅忽然舉起他們被銬在一起的那隻手，接著做出驚人的舉動——

他迅速折下大拇指，使之脫臼，讓手掌脫離手銬後，再折回。看得孟少飛瞪大雙眼，不可置信，忍不住驚呼。

「好痛！」

「又不是你在痛。」唐毅淡淡地說。

「幫我！」

「你確定？很痛喔。」

「拜託，再痛有比挨子彈痛嗎——」他的大拇指被唐毅牢牢抓住，才剛要折下，就聽到慘叫聲。「啊啊啊，痛，很痛，別、別折了！」孟少飛把自己的手掌搶了回來，連帶扯到了手臂傷口，忍不住大叫。

「先處理你身上的傷吧。」唐毅無奈地搖了頭，無視孟少飛淚眼汪汪的樣子。

……

考量到繼續穿著濕衣服可能會感冒，兩人決定先脫掉上衣。

「嘶——」孟少飛在褪去身上T恤時不小心摩擦到傷口，痛得皺眉。

聽到聲音的唐毅立即抽掉那條要價上萬元的領帶，毫無猶豫地遞給他，「拿去用吧。」

「呃，謝謝你。」

孟少飛咬著領帶一端，試圖把帶子纏繞在傷口上方，可是因為是單手作業，不好弄，弄了幾次都鬆鬆垮垮的。

唐毅見狀，起身單腳跪在孟少飛的身旁。他輕柔地把領帶從孟少飛口中抽出，然後替對方綁緊領帶，加壓止血。

孟少飛愣愣地望著他，直到他完成動作。

「謝謝。」

唐毅沒多說什麼，只是坐回原位。

暫時處理好傷口的孟少飛從外套口袋掏出手機，期望在這場大雨裡這隻有防水功能的手機能夠派上用場，卻沒想到螢幕裂了二分之一，還開不了。

「天啊，什麼時候變這樣的！」孟少飛懊惱地將手機放到一旁，轉頭問唐毅：「你有帶手機嗎？」

「忘了。」

「齁呦，出門不帶手機，你原始人嗎？」

「你管我。」唐毅沒好氣地說。然後他站起身來，準備在這間辦公室找些能使用的東西。

「我也一起找吧。」

「你坐著就好，萬一傷口扯得更開我幫不了你。」

……

Jack駭進馥杉堂內部的網路，取得地下停車場監視器的畫面。

一共有兩輛黑色廂型車在Andy說的分開時間進入，不過很可惜，因為角度問題，沒能拍到是哪輛載走了唐毅。

但Jack還是用了方法取得道路監視器的權限，找到兩輛車的行進路線。

「分開行動。」他將唐國棟給他的人分成兩派人馬，將計畫簡單又清楚地傳達出去。「務必找到老闆。」

……

深夜，唐毅被手臂上傳來的滾燙溫度給弄醒，孟少飛就靠在他的身旁睡著，呼吸沉重。

「孟警官？」感覺很不對勁。唐毅伸手去探他的額頭，嚇人的體溫立即從掌心傳來。「孟少飛？」他又叫了一聲，見還是沒有回應，他連忙地挪開孟少飛，查看對方的傷口。

果然因為傷口發炎再加上淋雨，導致身體抗議了。

「好冷……」

唐毅看了手錶一眼。現在是凌晨一點左右，外面的雨勢已經趨近緩和，那幾個人隨時都會找到這裡來。他開始盤算著要怎麼從唯一的出入口逃離。

頓了幾秒，他拿起放在一旁的襯衫，走到陽台伸出手讓衣服淋雨，再折成長方塊放在孟少飛額上試圖降溫。

「好冷……」孟少飛囈語著，全身不斷顫抖，臉色蒼白。

「孟少飛？」唐毅蹲下身來，碰碰他的臉頰。「你聽得到嗎？」

接下來他要做的事，必須先取得對方的同意。

「嗯？」孟少飛勉強睜開雙眼，虛弱地回應一聲。他好睏、好睏。

「我現在要讓你的身體保持溫暖，」他不敢生火，怕火光會引來那些人。「所以，我必須除去我們現在身上所有的衣物……」

孟少飛無力地點頭，隨即閉上眼睛。

……

「一個人找一層樓，所有能容納人的地方都給我仔細地搜！」

「是！」

到達現場的Jack 逼迫留在車內等待的人把另外兩個追擊的同夥叫回來，然後一網打盡。

「你們最好期待我老闆沒事。」Jack的蝴蝶刀在其中一人的脖子留下血痕。

……

門外忽然傳來窸窸窣窣的腳步聲伴隨著微弱光線，抱著孟少飛的唐毅猛然驚醒，他拍拍懷裡的人的臉頰。「有人來了。」

「嗯。」

唐毅再次伸手去探他的額溫——沒有剛才那麼燙了。「可以移動嗎？先去躲起來，我聽到有人來了。」

孟少飛點點頭，從地板上撐起身體，唐毅以最快速度扶著他，把人先送進旁邊剛才找東西時發現能容納一人的空鐵櫃。

「你呢？」

腳步聲越來越接近他們躲藏的辦公室。

「我可以擋一陣子，不要出聲。」

闔上門，唐毅火速套上褲子，躡手躡腳地走到辦公室入口，躲在門板後。由於身上沒有武器，只能靠肉搏了。

……

待來人完整地進入唐毅他們所在的辦公室後，唐毅忽然跳出，跑到那人面前預備來個鎖喉。但那個人反應很快，偏頭閃過伸來的手迅速掙脫，抓住唐毅的手掌……

「老闆！」那人一看到是唐毅，立刻收回攻勢。

「來得太遲了。」唐毅不禁鬆了口氣。

「抱歉。」

敵人繞遠路，還故意在某些地方停下來試圖營造就把人關在那裡的錯覺，讓他們花了些時間才確定正確位置。

「幫個忙。」唐毅示意Jack跟上，走到鐵櫃前將門打了開來。虛弱的孟少飛緊閉著雙眼，喘著粗氣。

「孟警官？？？」

「把他送到勁堂的醫院。」

Jack先將身上的皮衣外套遞給唐毅，再撥了通電話召集所有人撤退。而離他們所在樓層最近的人來了一些，帶來幾條大浴巾，將孟少飛裹好後，合力攙扶到樓下。

「您沒受傷吧？」

「嗯。」

「老闆，我先送您回去休息吧。」

「不用了，我也去醫院。」

……

得到消息的唐國棟匆匆趕來醫院。見到兒子安然無恙，他才放下心來。

「下次看你還敢不敢再一個人外出！」

「對不起。」唐毅垂眸。

唐國棟這才看到病床上的孟少飛，不解兒子怎麼會待在另一個人的病房裡。

「唐爺。」孟少飛的主治醫師，江勁堂對唐國棟恭敬地打招呼。

「嗯。」唐國棟望著正在沉睡的人，好奇地問道：「這位是？」

「孟少飛。是他救了我。」如果不是孟少飛替自己擋了那刀，那他早就已經倒在血泊之中了。

想了幾秒，唐毅又說：「他是個警察。」

聞言，唐國棟轉頭，挑起眉，「他知道你是道上的嗎？」

「知道，我們之前見過幾次。」

唐國棟沒再就那個問題繼續多問。「他狀況現在怎麼樣？」

「孟警官燒已經退了，再休養個一兩天就會完全恢復。」江勁堂說道。

「那通知他的朋友或家人了嗎？」這句話是在問站在一旁的Jack。

「通知了，他的朋友一小時後就會到。」他還記得電話那頭的小個子警察驚慌失措的聲音，想到這個就覺得很有趣。

唐國棟輕嘆一口氣。接著向江勁堂交代孟少飛的醫藥費全由行天盟支付。他必須先回去處理一些事情。

「有什麼事就打給我。」

……

孟少飛做了個夢。

他夢到自己發著高燒，覺得很冷很冷，然後有個男人抱著自己。

他雖然睜開雙眼，卻只能看到眼前人的輪廓，看不清楚的樣子。

『好冷……』

男人聞言，收了雙臂，把他緊緊地埋進懷裡。『撐著點，孟警官。』

這是孟少飛記得的最後一句話。

……

「阿飛，為什麼你只是吃個飯也可以這麼倒楣啊？」

「誰知道。」孟少飛吃著趙立安帶來的熱粥，邊回應。「衰神附身吧。」

出院後，他一定要找時間去拜拜。

「你多休息幾天，老大那裡我幫你請假了。」

「老大知道了？」

「當然啊，這麼大的事情。」這哪能瞞得住啊，尤其被綁架的人不只警察，還有一個黑道份子。「幸好你沒事，不然老大肯定衝到他們據點算帳。」

不知道唐毅怎麼樣。他醒來後就沒看到人影。

但仔細想想，自己與他是什麼關係，為什麼人家要留下來呢……

To be continued.


End file.
